


Don't Laugh

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom Dean, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, sub cas, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas try out bondage for the first time, but things take a different turn when Dean figures out how ticklish Cas is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Laugh

Cas is clueless as to how the hell Dean had convinced him to strip down to boxers and allow himself to be tied spread eagle to the bed. He’s pretty sure it had something to do with trying out something new, with lots of promises of sex and fun and pleasure. It sure didn’t help that Dean had been kissing and sucking on that spot on his neck when he’d asked. How Dean had even gotten ahold of ropes that had been soaked in holy oil, thereby rendering an angel who was tied with them basically human, Cas wasn’t entirely sure either. Yeah, all of this was not what Cas had in mind when he had agreed.

Somehow in the process of tying him down, or maybe it was when Dean had started moving his hands over Castiel’s somewhat immobilized body, the hunter had figured out that Cas was……a bit sensitive. Okay, a lot sensitive. One touch lead to another, and then a skitter of his fingers, and a nail dragged over his armpit. And then Dean’d given the angel that damn, classic, Dean-Winchester-shit-eating grin, and then, everything changed. Dean had somehow turned this into some strange, practically sadistic game of his. Cas thinks he heard Dean call it, “Torturing the Overly Ticklish Angel”. Yeah, did not sound like something Cas wanted anything to do with.

But he doesn’t really have a say in that now does he.

 

Dean’s eyes are dancing all over Castiel’s torso, which is fidgeting and tense and a huge bundle of nerves, trying to decide on a place to start. Cas doesn’t know what to think or how to get out of this or what to tell Dean to convince him not to do this. Before the angel can protest, however, Dean opts to ‘go hard or go home’ catching Castiel’s stare and instructing him, “Try not to laugh.” before digging his fingers into the sensitive skin of Cas’ bare stomach.

The muscles twitch and Cas lets out a gasp before clamping his mouth shut, determined not to give in to the sensation. Laughing will probably only encourage Dean, Cas thinks to himself. But then again, Dean is probably already too ‘encouraged’ to stop now.

Only a minute or so in, Cas has his head tossed back and he’s pretty sure he can taste blood from biting his lip so hard. But he hasn’t disobeyed Dean’s little ‘order’. He hasn’t laughed. He won’t laugh no matter how fucking much it tickles. He won’t he won’t he won’t.

Or at least he hopes he won’t.

Dean is way too good at this. Years of reducing Sammy to a puddle of giggles have proven a very good training method for knowing just how and where to tickle on someone to drive them absolutely nuts and practically short out a nervous system. Cas is unfortunately learning all of this hands-on. Dean’s hands are spidering all over Castiel’s torso and pinching his sides and hip bones and ribs. His fingers occasionally dip into Cas’ bellybutton and make his body jerk even more and arch up a bit; they poke and prod at every space between the angel’s ribs and do an overly complex dance all across his midriff.

Cas shakes his head aimlessly and lets out a few short groans before practically whimpering out, “Dean-”

“Shh- don’t laugh Cas!” Dean orders and continues to wiggle his fingers all over Castiel’s upper body.

“I’m n- stop!” Cas whines, smacking his head against the pillow and pulling at the tight restraints. He squirms and wriggles and writhes under Dean’s carefully calculated touches.

“Stop? Don’t think so.” Dean flashes another grin and then slowly begins crawling his nails up toward Castiel’s armpits, swiping his fingerpads all along the angel’s rib cage and making him crazier with each touch on their ascent.

“N-No!” Cas chokes out before he’s got his hands in fists and his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back again. Dean’s fingers make their way up to the angel’s underarms and Cas is really really wishing that he hadn’t agreed to this, or at least the being tied down part of this.

“Sweet spot?” Dean chuckles, his nails drawing circles along the edges of Castiel’s hollows.

Cas lets out a mangled grunt that wavers into a whine; his toes are curled and his feet are drumming against the mattress. “Please don’t-” He plaintively cries, head shaking back and forth as the fingers under his arms circle faster and faster.

“Too late for that now. But remember, don’t laugh! Or else…” Dean warns with a grin, then starts to scribble his nails all over the angel’s armpits.

“NooooOOO!” Cas cries out, tugging at his arms desperately and floundering about under the hunter. And just like that he’s dissolving into giggles, which turn into more giggles, and before long he’s full-blown laughing his poor little angel heart out. A few “no”s and “don’t”s and “please”s and “Dean”s are tossed in between laughs here and there, but he can’t fight it and Dean just isn’t stopping. The tingling, tickly feelings shooting from his underarms and right up to his brain are overloading his mind and nerves and making him thrash like a fish on a line.

After several minutes the tickles dwindle and the hunter is staring down at Cas with a set, disappointed look pasted onto his face. It takes Cas a minute or two to register that the tickles have stopped and a few more to return his breathing to normal. He finally catches the hunter’s gaze and knits his eyebrows together. He cautiously asks, “What…what’s wrong Dean?”

“I told you not to laugh Cas…” Dean solemnly sighs and shakes his head.

“Well that’s kind of difficult when you’re tickling me, Dean.” Cas snorts back with annoyance, “What did you expect?”

Dean leans down close, his mouth brushing Castiel’s ear and ghosting over his cheek; the hunter exhales and it blows into Cas’ ear and makes him squirm. “Well… Now I have to punish you.” Dean’s trying his best to continue to sound upset and disappointed, but Cas can practically feel that grin against his jaw.

“W-What? No you don’t!” Cas is back to struggling again, and there’s definitely a panicked tone in his voice as he implores, “Dean- don’t! Please don’t! I-I’m sorry? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- I can’t help it if I- no wait! Dean! Dean!”

But Dean isn’t going to stop. Oh no, not just yet. He’s having way too much fun with this.

He sits up a bit, still straddling the angel, so that he can lock his eyes with the nervous, panic filled eyes of Cas, and without warning he digs his fingers into Castiel’s armpits again. Cas puts up no resistance to laughing this time, the attack a surprise to him. He’s kicking as much as possible and giggling and tossing his head side to side, “Dean! HahahaHAHAHA DEAN HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE STOP HAHAHAHA DEAN NO AHHAHAHA DEANAHAHAHAHAhahahaAHAHAHA DEANDEANDEAAAAAAN HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! PLEHEHEEHEHEASE! NOT THEHEHEHEHERE!”

Dean reluctantly ceases his assault (but of course not before giving Cas a few more minutes worth of good-old armpit tickles) and he looks over his shoulder toward the angel’s neglected feet, “Well, I guess it’s your lucky day Cas. As much fun as it is to watch you go nuts up here, I still haven’t even touched your feet yet.”

Cas swallows hard and curls his toes, pleading in a weak voice, “Please let me go…”

“Ah ah, you laughed when I deliberately told you not to! I have to punish you for it. I’ll let you go when I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Dean smirks, crawling off of the angel and slowly walking around to the foot of the bed.

“I- what? How am I supposed to not laugh if my vessel is ticklish and you are tickling me? What am I supposed to learn?” Cas argues in a miffed tone.

“Hey, orders are orders, that’s for you to figure out!” Dean doesn’t bother to try sounding hurt that Cas didn’t listen to him, and he does absolutely nothing to hide to wolfish grin washing over his face, a smile that would outshine the stars.

Dean focuses down on the two wiggling, bare feet before him and slowly brings his hands toward the right one, leaving the left for later. He slides a finger down Castiel’s sole and watches the angel’s expression the whole time. Cas pales and squirms. Jackpot.

Dean uses one hand to pull back Castiel’s toes, leaving the skin of his foot flexed and taut. The other hand slowly begins to trace simple patterns and words and shapes all across the stretched sole. Cas is shaking his head and wriggling about madly, but he’s quiet. For now.

Dean’s nails move with precision all across the arch and ball and heel and instep of the angel’s foot, slowly but surely calculating how sensitive each spot is. Cas squirms more as the fingers ascend toward his toes. But then the slow, careful tickles subside and Dean’s hand is a vicious assailant, clawing at the ticklish skin before it.

Cas barely lasts a few seconds when the attack reaches his toes before he’s howling with laughing and crying out “Dean please!” over and over. His cackles reach almost as high of a pitch as when Dean had been tickling under his arms, but that spot still seemed to be his worse, feet coming in at a close second.

Dean tickles the angel’s right foot until the laughter pouring out of Cas seems to die down slightly from the overload of senses being pumped into that foot, and then he switches and gives a similar treatment to the left foot, evoking a fresh peel of hysterics. Cas is beside himself with laughter, unable to really beg much anymore and reluctant to waste his energy on doing so since it is not doing much to convince Dean to stop anyway.

Dean wiggles his fingers between Castiel’s toes which makes him giggle like a child. He scratches his nails against the spots just under the angel’s toes which cause him to screech with laughter. The ball of his foot causes a loud, helpless cackle, similar to the laughter drawn out by scribbling his nails over the arch. The instep pulls a squeal from Cas and the heel incites a breathy groan and chuckle.

Just as quickly as it all had begun, the tickling attack abruptly ceases, leaving a panting, breathless Castiel in its wake. “Please…. No more…. I can’t…” Cas whimpers.

“What did we learn?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“That I’m never letting you tie me up again.” Cas retorts.

“Ha- we’ll see about that, but no, wrong answer.” Dean replies with a smirk.

“I- I don’t… You…” Cas searches his brain and comes up with nothing relevant, “That you ask impossible tasks and then hand out unwarranted punishment when they are inevitably not completed.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I was just trying to teach you how to relax and have a little fun. You know, smile for once.”

“This is fun?” Cas raises a brow.

“Yes, stupid.” Dean chuckles, crawling back up to straddle Cas and grinding his hips into the angel’s, “This is fun. Oh, and you should always listen to everything I say because otherwise there will. be. consequences.” He punctuates each final word with a poke to Castiel’s sides. 

“That’s a bit much to ask.” Cas returns.

“Well, you can at least try.” Dean grins.

“We’ll see.” Castiel’s mouth curves into a smile.

“If you don’t listen to me, I can always tickle you until you do.” Dean chuckles, moving his hands up and ghosting a fingertip from each hand into the angel’s armpits.

Cas tenses up again and laughs lightly, squirming in place, “Dean- no- enough hehehe don’t- don’t tickle me anymore- plehehease?” 

“You’re lucky I’m so nice to you.” Dean replies and pulls his hands away, leaning down to kiss the angel. Cas eagerly greets his mouth and opens his own for Dean to explore, arching up into the kiss. 

But then within a few minutes Cas is bubbling out giggles again as Dean’s fingers scrabble against his sides, “Dehehean! I mean it!”

Dean stops, but the angel is definitely gonna have a hard time keeping himself from being attacked with tickles in the future.


End file.
